


删

by tietouzhishierhu



Category: Qh
Genre: M/M, luhai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouzhishierhu/pseuds/tietouzhishierhu
Relationships: luhai
Kudos: 1





	删

暂时删除暂时删除暂时删除暂时删除


End file.
